TRIANGLE
TRIANGLE (TRIANGLE -トライアングル-) is a Engeki Joshibu science-fiction musical based on the manga α -Alpha-'' by Kuramochi Fusako, starring Morning Musume '15 and Sudo Maasa. The musical was divided into two versions, ''α and β''. It took place from June 18 through June 28, 2015 at Sunshine Theater. Synopsis People living on planet Alpha heal their hearts and forget about conflict. One day, by divine prophecy, the engagement of king's daughter Sakura is to be arranged. However, Sakura is not told the person's name. Princess Sakura. Asada, Sakura's childhood friend. Lieutenant Kiri, who came from a planet of war. Until they finally reach that fateful day, the feelings of these three people have grown more complicated and intertwined. Based on the work ''α -Alpha-'' by Kuramochi Fusako, a master of the shoujo manga world. The selected SF fantasy story makes its debut stage! Princess Sakura's heart is spun in ''α, and Asada's heart is unraveled in β''; the perspectives and leading roles change in the two stories. "If we get close, my heart will start to overflow." Cast ''Despite not being cast to perform on stage, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon and Iikubo Haruna have roles in a VTR. ;From Morning Musume '15 *Fukumura Mizuki as Iota ''(イオタ) *Ikuta Erina as ''Prince Phi ''(ファイ王子) *Sayashi Riho as ''Lieutenant Kiri (キリ中尉) *Suzuki Kanon as Tosca (トスカ) *Iikubo Haruna as Hyuga ''(ヒューガ) *Ishida Ayumi as ''Sakura (サクラ) *Sato Masaki as Dice (ダイス) *Kudo Haruka as Asada (アサダ) *Oda Sakura as Rosewood (ローズウッド) *Ogata Haruna as John Bell (ジョンベル) and Chloe the Suwa Suwa ''(スワスワのクロエ) *Nonaka Miki as ''Clarce (クラルス) and Rune the Suwa Suwa (スワスワのルーン) *Makino Maria as Lindy the Suwa Suwa ''(スワスワのリンディ) *Haga Akane as ''Rivet (リベット) and Hop the Suwa Suwa ''(スワスワのホップ) ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ogata Risa as ''Sir Teak ''(チーク卿) and ''Fira the Suwa Suwa ''(スワスワのフィラ) *Takase Kurumi as ''Pimp ''(ピンプ) and ''Kite the Suwa Suwa ''(スワスワのカイト) ;From Engeki Joshibu *Sudo Maasa as ''Zeta (ゼータ) * as Buna ''(ブナ) and ''Shul the Suwa Suwa ''(スワスワのシュール) * as ''Ovangkol ''(オバンコール) and ''Navi the Suwa Suwa (スワスワのナビイ) Crew *Draft: Kuramochi Fusako *Screenplay: Shioda Taizo *Director: Yoshida Ken *Music: Ichikawa Jun *Choreography: YOSHIKO *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew Soundtrack }} The official soundtrack for the musical will be released on July 15, 2015. All of the songs were written by Shioda Taizo and composed and arranged by Ichikawa Jun. Tracklist #Triangle Alpha (トライアングル アルファ) - People of Alpha Star #Sakura no Koi (サクラの恋; Sakura's Love) - Sakura, Asada #Urayamashi ga Riya no Dice (うらやましがりやのダイス) - Dice, John Bell #Rosewood no Kokuhaku (ローズウッドの告白; Rosewood's Confession) - Rosewood, Sakura #Furereba Kokoro ga Afuredasu (触れればココロがあふれだす; If We Get Close, My Heart Will Start to Overflow) - Kiri #Te wo Hanasanai (手をはなさない; Don't Let Go of My Hand) - Asada, Rosewood Videos Engeki Joshibu Musical "Triangle" Special Announcement Video 演劇女子部 ミュージカル「TRIANGLE-トライアングル-」オリジナルサウンドトラック 発売決定！|People of Alpha Star - Triangle Alpha (Audio Only) Trivia *This is the first theatrical play to feature the 12th generation. Gallery TRIANGLEallcast.jpg CIi98t0UsAAIwcg.jpg|Sakura PaVwp1RBKczORCMLTCQwZ6tb6P4.jpg|Sakura CIi95lXVAAEUbzc.jpg|Lieutenant Kiri .facebook_1435490777650.jpg|Lieutenant Kiri CIi98wLUMAAz1ag.jpg|Asada CIi-AKSUAAAYz9R.jpg|Rosewood CIi95k1UkAAknSD.jpg|Iota CIi-KatUAAA1Ff8.jpg|Zeta CIi-ANfUcAEdG6d.jpg|Dice .facebook_1435818305486.jpg|Dice CIi-DT6UsAAbIL7.jpg|John Bell Risaogatatriangle.jpg|Sir Teak Kurumitakasetriangle.jpg|Pimp External Links *Website *Soundtrack discography entry Category:Musicals Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:Morning Musume Category:Sudo Maasa Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation Category:12th Generation Category:Berryz Koubou Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:2015 Albums Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:11th Generation Albums In Category:12th Generation Albums In